Muppet Wiki talk:Earliest Known Appearance
EKA's shouldn't be redlinks I know we discussed this somewhere...but I can't find the discussion now. I noticed that there were several Sesame Street episodes among the wiki's top (each with 20-35 redlinks on the wiki). When I investigated further (looking at the "What links here"), I found that this was because they were being linked as EKA's for various inserts and sketches in episode guides (and other pages). We had talked earlier about how the episode page must exist in our guide in order to be cited as an EKA. Others should be able to verify the EKAs by looking at that episode's page to see that the sketch did in fact appear in that episode. -- Brad D. (talk) 05:30, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Here are some of the episodes that don't exist on the wiki that are being listing as EKAs for various segments. *Episode 2820 *Episode 2859 *Episode 2849 *Episode 3112 *Episode 2954 *Episode 2955 *Episode 3108 *Episode 3196 where to place EKAs It makes sense to me that it's easier to update an EKA for a song on its own article once rather than tracking down every other episode its been in to update that as well. If there's a link to the song page in an episode guide, it's pretty easy to follow it to see the EKA. As often as some contributos might be updating the EKAs on episode pages, there are plenty of cases where it's just going to be forgotten, leaving those out of date and inaccurate. So to summarize, I think we should keep the EKA templates on song pages, sketch lists and galleries, and not worry about updating them every time we have an earlier appearance on the episode pages. —Scott (talk) 23:25, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :A good example of this was just on Elvis Presley, which I removed. A reference to the king listed The Count's song spoof which is linked to, but also had an EKA listed at the end of the line. The EKA cited on the Elvis article was later than the one that must have been updated on the song article at some point, where it makes more sense to track the EKA anyway. —Scott (talk) 18:57, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::I like having the EKAs on the episode pages; that's actually why we created those in the first place. When you're looking at an episode page, it's nice to know how old the segments are. Yes, they get out of date and they're a pain to remember to update, but I think it's worthwhile. ::If an EKA is out-of-date, it doesn't break the wiki or anything. When somebody notices it, they fix it. But taking them away completely would make those pages less interesting and fun. -- Danny (talk) 20:48, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::I agree with Danny. I didn't know what to say about the subject, but I think Danny said what I should have. --Minor muppetz 03:22, 12 January 2008 (UTC) EKA I'd like to say that stating "Earliest Known Appearances" for given Sesame Street segments is a fun and useful idea, and a logical twist on the "Also in Episode xxxx" citations done previously. The "archaeology" of Sesame Street is a fascinating topic, and it should be quite interesting seeing "EKA" figures pushed back as more evidence is uncovered in due course. --Andrew T. 04:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :I agree! I'm having fun adding episodes, and getting closer to accurately dating some of these sketches. A lot of what we've known about Sesame archaeology has been guesswork so far, so it's good to turn those into facts. -- Danny (talk) 12:08, 30 November 2006 (UTC)